Secrets Of an Angel
by Angel3ve
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year and he keeps running into Cho there's something different. What's his ex hiding? HC eventually and RH too if you're into it.
1. Summer Holidays

**Secrets of an Angel**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and any of the other characters. They all belong to the brilliant author JK Rowling.

Sorry if the writing is a bit flowery. I am practising for my English essays.

Summary: It's Harry's 6th year and he keeps running into Cho - there's something different. What's his ex hiding?

Introduction: Cho's in her 7th and final year and she made some changes in her life, which include unleashing the powers…

Chapter 1 – The Summer Holidays

Within the first week of the holidays, the heat wave of the year was beating down on the small town of Little Winging. In the back garden of 4 Privet Drive was a dark haired boy with green eyes lying on his front. Harry Potter didn't mind the enduring weather; he lay there reading a book soaking up the heat of the Sun. The heat engulfing him, making him feel safe and calm. No one could bother him. Drowsiness overcame him and he shut his book and turned around. He put his hands over his head and let his mind drift. He thought about the past 2 years. The return of Voldemort, Cedric's death, Sirius' death, Cho. Eventually his thoughts we consumed by sleep and his dreams were haunted of the deaths of his godfather and friend. He woke abruptly with his scar prickling. He wanted these nightmares to stop. He couldn't handle it. First Cedric then Sirius, who was it going to be next? His best friends Ron and Hermione, his 'little sister' Ginny, his ex-girlfriend Cho. Cho, however much he was over her he kept on thinking about her. They needed to talk. He wanted to be on friendlier terms with her.

This summer his friends decided to keep in contact and give him any information he needed but at the same time very brief and limited amount of letters. They could barely keep in touch due to the fact the letters could be intercepted at anytime by the dark side. In addition, the secrecy of the whereabouts of any of them was vital, if it were to fall in the hands of Lord Voldemort, who knows what could happen. He was however going to stay with the Weasleys for the last few weeks of the holidays.

Meanwhile in London, in the Pineapple Studios was Cho. She joined the Modern and Street dance classes. She was one of the best dancers considering her height and figure. She was also doing singing and acting so if she was ever going to do anything in those areas when she was older she could. She went under a different name though. Jasmine Li, she was not known in the muggle world so they created a new profile. She was about to leave the dance hall when-

"Hey Jaz!"

Cho turned around to face the person: Jack Harris

"Oh hi Jack, wassup?"

"A bunch of us are going to Planet Hollywood to have lunch, do you wanna come?"

"Ummm. I think I'll give it a miss today I'm tired and I've got a lot of homework to do. Sorry, I'll see you next week." With that, she turned around and left.

"Oh. Okay, see ya." Replied a disappointed Jack, who then returned to the group.

"Did you ask her?"

"Yeah. She said she was too tired and had a lot of homework. We've got another 6 weeks till we get back."

"Better luck next time mate." Was all his friend could say.

In reality, Cho was going home to train. Homework was just an excuse even though she did have to finish it. Ever since the DA started, Cho realised how weak her powers were and decided to improve all her magical abilities and physical attributes. Everyday she would practise martial arts and many other techniques of fighting and after a couple of hours she would take a break and study new magical spells or finish off some of her homework and once she had finished she would start practising spells and charms and concocting potions. She would the train by relaxation and meditation. Her twin bother Li would help her out and they would later go through their family spell book from thousands of years and adding to the text and practising the spells. This summer she found out that her parents were actually her sister and brother in-law posing as her parents because Voldemort tried to kill them before. Cho and Li were very little and when her parents died her eldest sister Jade and her husband Wan posed as their parents, after all Cho was the most powerful out of her family. Once she found this out, she wanted to avenge her parents and Cedric's deaths. She was on the warpath. No one could stop her. Ever since Cedric died everything was going down hill, she found out all sorts and now she was fed up of all the secrets about her. The reason why Voldemort was after them was the fact he wanted Cho. She was very powerful indeed and did not realise it. He wanted her not only for her powers but for the woman she would become. He knew jolly well knew that she would be a very beautiful woman and a wonderful asset at his side. The other thing about Cho was that they succeeded in taking her and Li. She didn't know what to think anymore. She was angry and confused the only thing that could stop these thoughts was training and Quidditch.

Today Cho was going to practise her sword work. She and Li were going to duel and her friend Gemma who was a 'Slayer' was going to show them techniques. As soon as she got home, her niece and nephew Jason and Lara ran up and greeted her. They were going to start Hogwarts on the 1st September as first years.


	2. Understanding and Confusion

**Secrets of an Angel**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and any of the other characters. They all belong to the brilliant author JK Rowling.

Summary: It's Harry's 6th year and he keeps running into Cho - there's something different. What's his ex hiding?

Introduction: Cho's in her 7th and final year and she made some changes in her life, which include unleashing the powers…

Chapter 2 – Understanding and Confusion

It was coming to the end of the summer holidays. Cho had 2 weeks left before she would return to school. Li had already left for China so she was home alone reading the family spell book in the secret room in the Mansion located near her bedroom. The room was known as the Enchantment Room. Only blood relatives who fought on the side of good could enter the room. The Room had 5 sections to it:

1) Spells and Charms –for practising spells and the instructions and information about them

2) Potions - full of ingredients and resources

3) Library – contains all the books including the restricted ones

4) Gym and Spa – relaxation section and for improving the body and mind

5) Family – contains anything magical related to the family.

She was currently in the Family section sitting in the middle of the room reading the spell book. Other objects in the room included charms, trinkets, heirlooms and many other magical things. Cho looked up from the book and contemplated what she had just read. Her eyes drifted towards a tiny chest with the family crest located in the glass cupboard in front of her. She didn't understand why it caught her attention but she knew she had to open it. She carefully opened the glass door and took out the chest, which was about the size of her palm. She saw there were 2 key holes but she didn't know the location of the keys. She decided too look it up in the family book, after all it's a family heirloom, there must be something written within the book about this chest. She turned to the first page, put her hands above the book, closed her eyes, and concentrated on the chest. The book flipped its pages quickly until it abruptly stopped. The title was headed with the four names of her grandparents. She wondered if this was the right page but she read it anyway in spite of her doubts. The up side was she would learn some things about her grand parents. Cho scanned through the pages quickly to see if there was anything about the chest. She found out about their many achievements throughout their lifetimes and their origins. At the very end, there was a small picture of the chest on the page. The passage next to the illustration simply said, "This can only be opened by the chosen one." Suddenly in her grandmother writing another piece of text appeared, "Touch here to seek the truth chosen one." Something in Cho's mind was screaming don't do it yet the curious side of her made her want to find out what was so special about this box. She touched the image and a white light emitted from the book, engulfing her in it. Closing her eyes from the intensity of light she felt as if there was no ground beneath her and she was falling. She unexpectedly hit the ground with a thud, getting up she studied her surroundings. She was in the Ravenclaw common room at Hogwarts. She heard two people coming down the dormitory stairs. Cho started to panic; she didn't know if the people were teachers. She could be in serious trouble. Looking around the room, she ran towards a door. She went to twist the handle but her hand went through it. Her panic grew as she heard the footsteps draw closer. Where could she go? There was nowhere to hide. A Thought came to her she could go through solids therefore she could just walk through the door. She ran into the room and spied on the people walking into the common room. She had recognised them from somewhere yet she could quite figure out who they were. They were not wearing school robes; the female was wearing royal blue and silver robes and the male gold and red robes. The woman was of average height and had dark hair and skin. She was very beautiful yet there was a mysterious and seductive look to her. The male was tall fair and very handsome. They were talking in hushed voices. The man and the woman both exited to the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw Common room. Cho suddenly realised that the room that she was standing in didn't exist in the common room at Hogwarts. She decided to look at the room she was in and what she saw was the most glamorous bedroom ever. Cho suddenly realised that the door was blocked by a bookshelf in the Ravenclaw common room. She would definitely explore when she got back there in September. She suddenly snapped out of her reverie and realised that she was probably supposed to follow the couple. She quickly sprinted out of the common room regardless of whether people were watching her. She finally caught up with them at the end corridors and noticed that they both looked around the area that they were standing in yet they proceeded in the task they were doing. They put their palms on 2 stones on the wall. She realised that she could not be seen. This was a memory. The stones moved out and revealed a passageway, the duo entered the passageway. She followed them in and it led to a circular room with 8 doors. The floors and pillars were made from marble. The walls were white with gold engravings and figures. The doors were white with gold frames with moving pictures on them. It was like the hallway Alice in Wonderland. Different doors leading to different places. The people stopped walking and the male faced the woman and said, "Our heirs will join one day to fight against evil. All four heirs will fight to keep the balance of good and evil in the world." The woman simply replied "I know" They both smiled at each other and the white light engulfed Cho again sending her flying again. She landed in the clouds. Her Grandparents were there, all sitting having a cup of tea in silence. Cho simply watched them getting bored in the process. Finally her Grandmother spoke, "The eighth child will have the powers of us all and will be the most powerful of all China."

"What about the 7 previous children, what shall become of them?" asked her granddad.

"We shall bless the other 7 children with specific powers." Spoke her Nan

"With great power comes great responsibility. Someone will need to train the child. The power of all of us lies within this one child. They will need to learn the different arts."

"I'm sure Albus will provide that."

"What of her powers when she falls in love?"

"80 of her powers will be lost, and she will become a mortal."

"Wait! There is a spell that can transfer her powers to the person she chooses. By doing so if she dies she can help those who need her power."

"Will she make the right decision?"

"She has 2 very intelligent people as parents. I'm sure the genes will pass onto her. Hopefully she'll be on the side of light."

The conversation ended and the light took her to another place. It was someone's hallway in his or her house. She went to the door that had a lot of noise coming out of it. A room full of people sitting around a large table conversing. She saw Professor Dumbledore at the head of the table; he looked slightly younger than before. She scanned the heads around the table and noticed her real parents at the table; also, she was standing behind a dark messy haired man and a red headed woman. The woman was holding a baby boy in her arms. She also noticed her mother was pregnant. She realised who the couple were, James and Lily Potter. She recognised Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sitting next to them. Dumbledore silenced everyone and spoke "Welcome the Order of Phoenix meeting. First and foremost, I'd like to welcome back Mr and Mrs Potter from their leave and congratulations on your son Harry. Also Mr and Mrs Longbottom for their son Neville. I hate to bring bad news to the two couples though. You are in grave danger. A prophecy has been made yet we do not know whom it is about. This put you in danger. Also-" The Professor was cut off by a scream by her mother. She was going into Labour. "Take her to St Mungo's quickly!" Ordered Dumbledore. Cho's mother was taken to the maternity ward in the hospital. Lily accompanied her mother in the delivery. The men had to wait outside Cho was among them trying to get to the delivery room. She finally got to the room and her mother gave birth to a baby girl. She heard her mother call her Sun Sien, which meant "Angel". Her English name was Michaella. Cho smiled at the petite baby in her mothers arms, Cho realised she had a baby sister that she never knew about. She would have to find her.

The white light came again and Cho found out that truth about the Potters death and her parents death. Her parents had sacrificed themselves to rid of the death eaters in the building and to save her and Li. Li was left abandoned and she was taken. Cho soon landed in a white room. Her parents appeared to her. They told her about her lineage and she would unlock powers that were unknown. She found out that her Grandmother on her fathers side was a Goddess and her Grandfather was an Elf (like the ones in Lord of the rings) her Nan was a sorceress (necromancer) and her Granddad was a demon. All the powers were shared between her brothers and sisters. They needed to find out which power they had. Her parents wished her luck and told her they loved her they said, "Use the spell in the book to find us again." Cho nodded in understanding and smiled at her parents. Darkness surrounded her and she fell into her body in the real world. She got up to stretch a little, lying on the floor for such a long period of time made her muscles a bit lazy. She realised she was still holding the tiny chest in her hand. The gold chest was decorated with diamonds. A small section had a crest, which could be flipped to an inscription that could change its words. It read "This is a gift to you child for you are the one. Do not fear the past for the future has many things awaiting you. You must find the strength to fight. Help the ones who need you most. Do not fear death, for it will be most rewarding when you see it. In time you will have a greater understanding. For now, we give you this. The Chest opened and revealed a silver cross with five square diamonds in the centre and intricate patterns on each end. She took out the cross and it was attached on to the most beautiful silver chain you had ever seen. The back read, "Grace is the key." Cho traced her finger along the words and a light shone from them. A glittering gold key appeared from the light. She realised the key must be for the chest. She put the key back into the necklace and put it on. She was about to close the chest when she noticed there was a silver hairpin inside. It was similar to a chopstick and it had diamonds and hearts dangling off it. She put it in her hair for safekeeping. She closed the chest and noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. It was a letter to her.

_Dear __Chosen__ One_

_Congratulations on finding the Chest. The two gifts that were inside are for you to wear on you at all times. _

_The first gift is the necklace. It holds the key to the chest. It is also a special device that will keep you safe and will help Dumbledore to track you if something happens._

_The second gift is the hairpin. This can be used as a weapon. Either as your wand or as a knife. You can stab anyone. It can also transform itself into a sword at your will. _

_The chest will give you two other necklaces. This will be for your twin and for another male. You'll know who when the time comes. These will give you links of communication, and help protect you._

_The Chest of God is a very special one. It will help train you and provide all the necessary things you'll need for the rest of your life. It is mainly for weapons to fight against the dark side. But it also provides you with luxuries for special occasions. Everything you will need will be in this chest. Only use it when you need to. The chest will shrink and grow to fit your convenience. Have it on you at all times. The charm bracelet that was given to you when you were born is on the shelf. Wear it and the chest will attach onto it like a charm. _

_Remember that we are watching you and we will help you in any way we can. Take care._

_Love_

_Your Grandparents_

Cho got the charm, clipped the chest and put the book back onto the stand. She would look up the "See a loved one" Spell later. Exhausted she went to her bedroom and fell asleep.

I'm really sorry that I didn't update I just don't have enough time.

Thanx to neone that reviewed. You're all Stars!

Oh, this chapter is supposed to make you really confused. There are a lot of unanswered questions, but all will be revealed in due time.

I'll be updating now and then. I can't guarantee anything. When I am free, I will update but right now is too hectic sorry.

Please R&r

Angel3ve x

Oh, if you don't like it don't read it. It's Fanfiction don't complain if you hate it, keep it to yourself cos you'll end up causing fights and different people like different stories.


End file.
